Kits for the assembly of a patio, deck or the like are well-known. Parts of such kits can be selected and assembled in different ways by non-professionals to yield a patio or deck having a personalized configuration.
Some of these kits include posts and/or joists that are pre-cut in such a way as to allow their interconnection without any anchors therebetween. More generally, angle irons are used to secure such deck or patio elements.
No anchor element is presently known that allows both easy relative positioning and assembly of a post to deck elements.